NetherWorld
Summary NetherWorld (sometimes known as Hades among Jumpers) is not only a separate dimension, but a literal afterlife for the souls of all races and species from all worlds to come to for eternal rest. The realm of NetherWorld is divided into three sections (also called the 'Fields'). These Fields are Elysium, Asphodel, and Tartarus. Simply put, Elysium houses the good souls, those who have dedicated their lives to living with love, commit grand acts of heroism, or perform any actions that deem them worthy to enter this place. The area is surrounded by a barrier that keeps out any unwanted souls, and protected by a beast known as Cerberus. Asphodel (sometimes merely called the Meadow) was once a peaceful place of complete neutrality, were souls would wait to be judged. If judged to be a hero, they would be sent to Elysium. If they led a common life, they would now and and forever be sentenced to the Meadow. If a soul does not fall into either of these Fields, the worst fate awaits them... to be sent to Tartarus. The Meadow has since fallen into disrepair, as its keeper Erebus has allowed it to do so. Jealous of the grand creations of the other worlds, and angry at being assigned to look after the souls of the dead, Erebus has tossed his duties aside (which consist of judging the souls) to rule a 'dying' world. In doing so, monsters of all kinds have formed in the Meadow from the darker desires of mankind and the rotting souls who have waited hundreds of years and still await their judgement, making it a very dangerous place indeed. Souls 'killed' here, or consumed, merely cease to exist. With no force to stop the creation of monsters, and to protect the souls, the spirits of the deceased must do their best to defend themselves. The worst location for a soul to end their destination, is Tartarus. A place for the damned, is it known as hell to some, a punishment for those with evil hearts and minds. Escape is not out of the question, as souls have been known to slip away and roam the Meadow for a time. However it is only temporary, as soon enough the beast known as the Erinyes (also known as Furies) come forth and drags them back into their proper place. Appearance Elysium This haven, like all Fields, stretches on forever. Located on one large plateau, the ground suddenly and abruptly arches upward, the terrain impossible to ascend, due to the sloped, rocky terrain covered in barbed bushes as sharp as any mineral metal found in any world. Rivers fall gracefully, cascading downward from Elysium into Asphodel, creating every color known to the human eye in their gentle mist.The only way inside is a grand staircase, carved from gold and accessible only by those chosen to do so (others who try merely appear back at the bottom in an endless cycle). Above, once acceded, is a paradise. Lush shady green parks stretch as far as the eye can see, where residents may lounge about and consume the sweet fruits that are plentiful, float peacefully in the river among flowers of all shapes and colors, or partake in activities such as sports and races. A feeling of satisfaction is carried along within the warm breeze that accompanies the perfectly shaded blue skies. There is no night or day, but a permanent sun. Despite this, the sky is awash with colors not unlike that of a sunset and filled to the brim with bright stars. There is no pain, sorrow, or anger in Elysium, as the power weaved through the location keeps any and all negative emotions away, and in a way restricting free will. Most do not fault in it, preferring the blissful sweetness to anything else they might have felt in life. Others however move or remain in Asphodel, claiming it was truly a peaceful afterlife only when one had a choice. Asphodel In Asphodel, it is not unlike living in any other world. A permanent twilight, the appearance of a cave ceiling can be seen dimmly many miles above which shelters a large moon that acts as this Fields sun. There is what one might call 'night and day', as the moon dims and brightens in regular intervals from a darker twilight to a lighter Tartarus History Races Erinyes (Furies) Soul Processing Other Cerberus Trivia * Category:Realms